Mermaid Alice Princess
by Lady Loophole
Summary: What happens when the old villans are back and the mermaid princesses enroll in Alice Academy to find the heir to the pink pearls throne? Find out in Mermaid Alice Princess! Disclaimer: I do not own Gauken Alice or Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hey! Stop it!" Mikan shouted as Natsume tried to splash her with water, "I don't wanna get wet."

"You're wearing a swimsuit and you're at a lake and you don't want to get wet", Natsume shook his head, "You're the weirdest person I ever met. But I still like you."

Mikan blushed. "Natsume, I, um, want to show, uh never mind!" Mikan started to run away.

"No. Don't run. What were you going to say? Tell me, or I throw you in the water", Natsume threatened.

"I was going to say, that I, uh, wanted to show you something, but never mind now."

Natsume looked around them, seeing and hearing no one else, he grabbed picked up Mikan and headed towards the water. Mikan thrashed around in his arms, trying to get free, but Natsume had an iron grip.

"Natsume! Put me down! Now! Let me go! Please Natsume, please!" Mikan shouted.

He was waist level in the water now. He took another two steps and the night darkened water touched Mikan's back. She arched her back to get it away from the water.

"What the heck is wrong with you? You act like the water's gonna bite you. Baka, you should know better. You think I'd let something hurt you?" Natsume inquired. He shook his head and muttered baka under his breath. He started to lower Mikan into the water. Once she was fully under, he noticed something, something strange. Her hair was getting longer; her legs were sticking together with the feet pointed out turning red. He looked up at the sky and then back down at Mikan. He gasped at what he saw.

"Mikan...you...your...legs…hair...tail...mermaid?" Natsume questioned showing shock.

Mikan was finally able to jump out of his arms due to his weakened grasp but decided not because it was too late now.

"I'm sorry Natsume. I wanted to tell you but I didn't know what would happen. My cousin is a mermaid too. She is Luchia, the pink pearl princess of the North Pacific Ocean. She said that if a mermaid princess tells or reveals the true to a human purposely, they would turn to bubbles, sea foam. She said she didn't know what would happen to a normal mermaid."

"How long have you been…a few weeks ago in the pool you were…how?" Natsume trailed off.

Mikan jumped out of Natsume's arms."I heard someone's scream. I need to go check it out!" Mikan exclaimed as she dove into the water.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Little do Mikan and Natsume know that when all of that was going on, Ruka and Hotaru were hiding in the trees watching the whole thing unfold.

"Sakura is a…mermaid?" Ruka whispered in shock. He stepped out from the trees. "Natsume, we need to go help her!"

"What are you doing here?! How long have you been here?!" Natsume inquired.

"Sorry! I didn't want to come. Imai used one of her inventions and dragged me here to spy on you. Now we need to go help Sakura." Ruka replied.

Natsume looked in the trees and spotted Hotaru putting the finishing touches on some inventions. He made some fire in his hand and flung a fire ball at Hotaru, but she used an invention to deflect it.

"Wait", Hotaru said, "Last I checked you couldn't breathe underwater. I made some devices for you two so you can breathe and talk underwater. Here" She threw two strange items to them and they caught it.

The boys put on the breathing devices and dove into the water. They looked around and then Natsume pointed started swimming in the direction of Mikan (a red mermaid), another mermaid (pink), and a weird looking girl with ice sticking out of her hair.

"Oh look, a little friend has come to help mermaid princess. I think I heard she was what, the heir to your throne? Well, you won't have one anymore!" The ice girl said as she froze the pink mermaid's tail in ice.

Natsume swam over to the mermaid and used his fire to unfreeze her tail.

"Natsume! Ruka-pyon! What are you doing here?! WAIT! Ruka-pyon, what _are_ you doing here? How did you know…?" Mikan exclaimed.

"Imai brought me here to spy on you two. And then we saw you get wet. Then, jump into the water. Imai gave us these inventions so we could help you. By the way, what _is _she?" Ruka said.

"My name is Maria" the ice girl said," I was one of Gaito's Dark Lovers, but since he loves someone else I have come myself to get revenge on the Mermaid Princesses."

Natsume and Ruka turned towards the two mermaids in shock.

"Yeah right. Mikan can't be a princess. She's too stupid and clumsy," Natsume stated, "Maybe her, I don't know her."

"For your information," the pink mermaid said," My name is Luchia. I am the Pink Pearl Mermaid Princess of the North Pacific Ocean. My little cousin Mikan-chan here is the heir to my throne. I have gotten another pearl, so she can transform and help me and the other six princesses defeat the enemies. And, I guess I would have to say I'm kinda clumsy and stupid too." She smiled.

Natsume muttered something about it running in the family. "Well hurry up, transform already."

"Right!" the mermaids said in unison.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Pink/Red Pearl Voice!" Luchia and Mikan shouted together. They transformed into idols with cute dresses and microphones. "Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!" They started singing Legend of Mermaid.

Nanairo no kaze ne fukarete

Tooi misaki o mezashitete

Yoake mae kikoeta melody

Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta

Higashi no sore hato

Habataku toriitachii

Saa takarajimani

Nukeru chikamichi

Nanatsu no umi no rakuen

Arashi no yoru no atoni wa

Ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga

Mata umareru

Nanatsu no kuni no melodia

Daremo go itsuka wa kokowo

Tabidatsu hi ga kitemo

Watashi wa wasurenaii

"Hah. That was nothing. Only the power of two won't affect me," Maria taunted.

"Then how about the power of eight?" a voice said as six splashes were heard.

"Hanon! Rina! Caren! Noelle! Coco! Seira! Finally, you came. Transform and help us," Luchia exclaimed.

"Right!" the other girls said in unison, "Aqua/Green/Purple/Indigo/Yellow/Orange Pearl Voice!"

"Who are they?" the aqua one asked pointing to Mikan and the boys.

"Oh, this is Mikan, my cousin and heir to my throne, and her friends!" Luchia said happily.

"I consider myself as more than a _friend_," Natsume muttered.

"I'm Nogi Ruka and this is Hyuuga Natsume, my best friend. I have the alice of animal pheromones and Natsume has the alice of fire."

"I'm Hanon the Aqua Pearl Mermaid Princess of the South Atlantic."

Hanon's introduction seemed to be the cue for the others while Maria was waving around in the background wondering why they weren't taking her seriously.

"Rina, Green Pearl Princess of the North Atlantic."

"Caren, Purple Pearl Princess of the Antarctic Ocean and this is my twin sister…"

"…Noelle, Indigo Pearl Princess of the Arctic Ocean."

"Coco, Yellow Pearl Princess of the South Pacific."

"And I'm Seira, Orange Pearl Princess of the Indian Ocean!"

"Hey! Did you forget about me?!" Maria inquired angrily.

"Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!" the girls exclaimed together. This time they sung Kodou. (No lyrics this time. I'm too lazy.) "How about an encore?"

Maria teleported away in a fit of fury and anguish.

"Gre-at jo…b…Sak...ur...a…"Ruka fainted from lack of air. Luchia went and grabbed him. The girls went back to mermaid form since the enemy was gone.

Natsume was still hanging on but barely. Mikan went and grabbed Natsume and started swimming up to the surface. Luchia followed her with Ruka. The other six mermaids came too. They broke the surface and went over to shore. Luchia put Ruka on the ground and tried to wake him up. Mikan helped Natsume climb up on the ground and take off his breathing device. Luchia took off Ruka's too.

"Hotaru! Come out!" Mikan shouted. Then she turned to the others. "Would by any chance, do you have some towels?"

Natsume sat up. He started making a fire. He made one around each of the mermaids to help them dry off. The girls all murmured thanks while Mikan went and kissed him. Hotaru came out from the trees and shot Mikan with a Baka Gun.

"Hotaruuu! What was that for?!" Mikan shouted in pain.

"Not telling me, baka", Hotaru said in usual tone as the mermaids finally changed back into human form since they were dry again. "You should go wake him up." She pointed to Ruka.

"Ruka. Wake up." Natsume said. Ruka didn't come to. "Yo, Melons, can't you do something about it?"

"Melo- NATSUME! When did you look?!" Mikan yelled in fury at him.

"What are they talking about?" Hanon asked.

"He looks at her panties and calls her the pattern on them," Hotaru replied, "This picture will sell well." She looked at her picture of Mikan's outraged expression.

"What's…what's going on?" Ruka said as he sat up. His bunny hopped over to him happily. Ruka petted the bunny and looked around at the eight girls and Natsume. "It… wasn't a dream! You are mermaids! Ah, don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"Since when am I a mermaid?" Natsume teased. His personality changed to be a little happier since he was with Mikan a lot. "I'm going back to my room, I'm tired. Come on Ruka."

They went to their rooms and Hotaru went off to hers too. Mikan turned to the seven girls.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"You all should enroll here! I know it's an academy for alices, but you can lie and say you can transform! Maybe Seira can even be in my class!" Mikan exclaimed happily. "Come on, I'll show you the way."

Mikan took them to the teacher's lounge. Luckily there were still some teachers there, including Narumi-Sensei, Mikan's favorite.

"Ah, Mikan-chan. Who are they? Why aren't you in your room?"

"These are my friends from back home. They have alices and want to enroll here. Their alice lets them transform into girls that look like idols and sing like angels or goddesses." Mikan told him.

"Ok! Orange hair will be in Mikan's class. You will all be in the special class with Mikan." Narumi told the other girls their classes.

"You will start tomorrow. Oh by the way Mikan, we are doing another swimming unit for Class B, special, and dangerous ability classes first thing tomorrow and for the rest of the month. See you tomorrow!" He told them and the teacher walked out of the room with him to go to bed.

"Great first day and all of us will probably get an F. I'm not getting in the pool." Coco said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I wanna swim so badly!" Mikan, Seira and Luchia had been complaining the whole time.

"It's not like they're normal humans, we probably won't turn to bubbles." Rina said.

"Well then why don't you get in?" Caren replied.

"Why chance it? You never know." Noelle told her younger twin sister.

"Aww, this sucks!" Mikan complained. "Ow!"

"Shut up crybaby." Natsume said as he came up behind her and smacked her head. "Know that you're the best swimmers and suck it up."

"Natsume…don't be mean. Seven of them live in the water and they can't even get in. Sakura on the other hand…maybe should stop, but still…" Ruka defended them.

"Just get in. What's the worst that could happen?" Natsume inquired.

"Umm, let's see, we could turn to bubbles maybe!?" Luchia said angrily. "Yeah. That's what happens when we reveal ourselves to humans." She said to their surprised expressions.

Just then, Izuru came flying in through the roof on a water dragon. "Where are mermaid princesses?! Come on out."

Ruka and Natsume turned to the eight girls. Everybody started mumbling about why and how mermaid princesses could be in their academy.

"I thought this was a school for alices, not mermaids." One kid said.

"Fine, if you don't want to come out, I'll reveal you myself!" Izuru said. The dragon lowered to the ground, and she jumped off. The dragon went up into the air and turned to a _lot _of regular water, soaking everybody. Before the water hit the girls, their pearls reacted and everybody turned to the light and saw their faces, then the water hit them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Look!" someone shouted, "Mikan Sakura and the new girls are mermaids!"

Tsubasa and Misaki went over to Mikan and the others. Misaki made a lot of doppelgangers of herself and surrounded them. "Why didn't you tell us" She asked Mikan.

Before she could respond, another, smaller water dragon came and grabbed all the girls by the wrists. The dragon pulled all the girls up into the air, displaying them to room.

"Well, it looks like Maria was right. The heir to pink pearl is here. Hello red pearl, I know all of the others names. I think I heard someone call you Mikan?"Izuru pointed to each of the other mermaids and said their names. "I never thought it would be this easy to get all of you."

Right then, a group of hawks came flying at her. Izuru dodged, only to be hit with a ball of fire. She then lost control of her water dragon and the mermaids dropped into the pool.

"Everybody, transform!" Luchia instructed.

"Pink/Red/Aqua/Green/Purple/Indigo/Yellow/Orange Pearl Voice!" they said in unison.

Everyone else in the room just stared (not Ruka, Natsume, or Hotaru). Their mouths fell open when they heard the girls beautiful voices when they sung Kizuna (go find the lyrics yourself).

"How about an encore?" the mermaids chorused. Izuru teleported out of the room in anger. They transformed back to mermaids and Mikan swam over to Natsume at the edge of the pool.

"Need help?" Natsume asked her. He pulled her out of the water and used his alice to dry her off. He finished drying the other mermaids right as the group of teachers came back in (who knows where they went and when).

"Alright! Time for Class B to race!" Narumi exclaimed happily.

"You're on Seira!" Mikan challenged.

"Everybody line up at the start. You will swim to other end and back", Misaki-sensei said. Mikan got on Seira's right side. Natsume got beside Mikan and Ruka got beside him. Hotaru still can't swim so she sat out. "On your mark, get set, GO!"

When Mikan and Seira dived into the water and changed the three teachers (Narumi, Misaki, Jinno) mouths fell open. "The-they're me-mer-maids!" they exclaimed. Mikan and Seira of course got a huge lead. They were ½ done while the others were only ¼ done.

They made the turn and sped up even more. "Go Mikan!" "Go Seira!" you could hear coming from the spectators. They reached the end and…their hands touched at the same time!

"It's a tie!" someone shouted.

"Mikan-chan…since when…how…?" Narumi trailed off.

"Just the other day."

"Wow, two mermaids at our academy."Misaki-sensei said.

"Make that a mermaid princess and-"Seira got interrupted by Mikan.

"-the heir to a throne." Mikan said proudly.

"Okay. Time for the special ability class race!" Narumi announced.

The eight mermaids lined up next to each other and the rest of the class lined up too.

"On your mark, get set, go!" Everybody dived in.

The teachers gasped when they saw eight mermaids and not just two. They were so shocked it seemed like only five seconds had passed by the time the mermaids were done.

"Eight mermaids! A princess, an heir, and six more!" Narumi exclaimed.

"Excuse me" Luchia said "But Mikan is the only one who isn't a princess. She's the heir to _my _throne. The other six are princesses too."

"Hey!" someone shouted "How much money do you think we could get for them?"


	7. Author's Note

Sorry it's taking me so long to update. I plan to update as soon as possible. I've just had a lot of school stuff, I got grounded for a while, I have gymnastics, and-heh heh- I've had a bad case of writer's block.

Also, thanks for all the supportive comments and feedback. I smile every time I read one. :D Also, I don't mind a little criticism. I might actually appreciate it. I'm not used to writing in third person. I normally write in first person so this is a little different.

Thanks for reading and being awesome fans and I've been thinking more about what to write so stay tuned!


	8. Chapter 7

All of a sudden the boy who shouted got knocked to the ground. Hotaru had hit him with a baka gun.

"Don't touch Mikan", Hotaru said with an evil aura emanating from her, "Only I can mess with her."

After she finished saying that, a flame circled up around the boy. Natsume said looking even madder than Hotaru.

"Back off robot girl. This one's mine." Natsume stared at the boy, anger seething out of him. "How dare you try to sell my Mikan… I'll never, NEVER, let you even _touch _my Mikan. So back off." He glared at him.

Everybody backed away from Natsume.

"S-sorry. Back off Hyuuga. I won't touch your girl." The boy said. He rolled his eyes but fear was still on his face.

"Natsume, Hotaru, calm down." Mikan told them.

The mermaid princesses were looking at the two with surprise. Then, they turned to each other.

"Wow, Mikan-chan's really lucky to have two people like that." Seira said.

"Kaito-kun's like that! Just not so…mad." Luchia said.

"Yeah, but they really care about her." Rina said.

Hanon sighed, "Nagisa can have his moments. But he still doesn't know about me. I wonder if he would if he knew. Mikan's so lucky."

Karen, Coco, and Noelle sighed.

Natsume helped Mikan get out of the pool. Ruka helped Seira out. They dried off and stood up.

"Well, that was…interesting!" Narumi said, "But this period is over. Everybody go change! 3"

"I'd say interesting." Someone said.

"And weird."

"Crazy."

"Insane."


End file.
